


Cute and Embarrassed

by LadyHikariofDarkness



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Everyone likes Otoya and Haruka romantically, F/M, I find him boring, M/M, Masato's not gonna be in this, Multi, Otoya is adorable, fun times will be had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHikariofDarkness/pseuds/LadyHikariofDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone except Otoya himself noticed how cute he is when embarrassed. Even Haruka gets it and she's just as bad as he is. The ST☆RISH boys are all trying to get him to notice this fact. Sadly, he's a clueless goofball. Sorry Masato fans, he might not get a chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foot Falls

Tokiya gave a sparing glance to his roommate as he hurriedly dashed through his belongings. He had wanted to read and maybe even brainstorm some ideas for ST☆RISH, but the sheer volume of Otoya’s feet on hardwood floor proved to be too great of a brain killer for him to even think of concentrating. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, he was going to regret his next decision.

“What are you doing?” He asked the panicked redheaded boy.

Otoya didn't acknowledge his question, his frazzled state almost amusing as he ran to and fro. Almost. With a grunt he got up from his chair and made his way over. He made a grab for the other’s arm and grabbed the other arm when Otoya instinctively fought back. He gave the short boy a cold glare as he repeated his earlier question.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Ittoki.” He repeated slowly, fighting to keep his voice even despite the annoyance burning him.

Otoya had the right mind to at least look apologetic and nervous, “W-was I too loud? I'll keep it down if that's what you're asking.”

“No. It's fine.” He felt a wave of exhaustion come on, just talking about this alone, “I do want to know what you were doing to be so loud though, Ittoki.”

This yielded an…interesting response.

Otoya’s face started to slowly redden as he tried to stutter out an answer. It was almost hilarious how much he resembled their songwriter in that one action. Now, his face was as red as his hair and he still hadn't given an answer.

“Why're you blushing. I just asked what you were doing.” He stated bluntly, “It's not like you're doing something amoral.”

“I-I-I-I-I-I-it's nothing!” Otoya finally squeaked out, his voice raised several octaves.

This was almost too easy to pass up. The opportunity to mess with him golden.

“If it's nothing, then why can't you tell me?” He asked, eyebrow raised and smirk in place, “How would Haruka react if she saw you like this?”

Like a fish, Otoya took the bait, “She’d listen patiently and not judge…”

A chuckle tried to break free at the defeated tone, but he held it back, “So, Ittoki.”

Red eyes looked at Tokiya in puzzled curiosity.

“Tell me.”

Just as it left his lips, the redhead was back in his awkwardly adorable embarrassment. Tokiya could stand here all day and pry it from Otoya if he had to. The reason had dissolved into the idea of a game to him.

“I-I was, well, um…” He trailed off, eyes now glued to the floor, “Iwastryingtofindoneofmymanga!”

“What.”

Annoyance ran through Tokiya again, he had heard Otoya clear as day. He was subjected to Otoya’s stomping around for a manga! He felt almost indignant at the thought. Otoya wasn't done though.

“I-I didn't want to tell you, any of you, about it cause I thought you wouldn't like me anymore.”.

And like that, the annoyance was gone and replaced with a begrudging guilt over making Otoya tell him. He sighed, feeling a slight warmth in his cheeks.

“I…I wouldn't have teased you. I'm not cruel.” He admitted, turning his head away from the redhead.

“Thanks!” Tokiya turned to see a slightly shy smile on his face, complete with a luminescent blush.

He couldn't help it, he laughed. He didn't want to make the other feel bad, but he was just acting so hilariously cute, it was hard not to. The returned look of innocent confusion made him laugh harder.

“What? What's so funny?” Otoya asked, his head tilting a bit in confusion.

“You. You don't even realize how cute you're being. It's honestly a lot like Nanami.” He got out, a few stray laughs coming out before he stopped.

“W-what?!” Otoya only blushed harder at his comment, “Y-you think I-I'm cute!”

Tokiya just smirked as he went back to his chair to read. He chuckled when caught glimpse of a spaced out Otoya trying to process his words.

“For the record, we all think you're cute Otoya. Exactly like what we think of Haruka.” He threw out a few minutes later when Otoya had gone to read the manga he just found.

“Like romantically?” Otoya asked.

“Exactly. It's fun to see you so embarrassed.” He grinned as he heard the telltale sputters of a now embarrassed Otoya.

“I-I'm gonna go!” And the door was flung open as Otoya dashed out of the room.

Tokiya looked over to the redhead’s bed and saw the manga lying there forgotten.


	2. Mirrored Results

Natsuki honestly was curious. He'd just caught sight of a cherry red blur running through the dorm halls who he thought was Otoya. He honestly wasn't sure, but he didn't know anyone living here who had quite the same shade of red as his hair color. He wanted to follow, he really did, but Syo was in their dorm room and Natsuki had just gotten something cute for him to wear. A frown tugged on his lips as he headed back, he really shouldn't bother Otoya if he wasn't asked to. He was definitely worried though, but he wasn't going to push.

Otoya almost seemed to be avoiding the group. He missed practice and seemed nervous and skittish when they tried to approach him. If Natsuki wasn't worried the night he saw him run by in the dorms, he was now. When Otoya missed practice again for the third day, he watched as Ren confronted Tokiya when practice rolled around.

“Do you know why Ikki isn't showing up?” He demanded, an annoyed look crossing his face, “We haven't been able to practice because he's not here. You're his roommate, do you know what's wrong here?”

“Yes, I know why, but he's fine.” Tokiya’s answer was flippant, nonchalant, as he continued to wait for the red-headed member, “It's better to let him sit out for a bit.”

An exasperated groan came from the long-haired blonde as he made his way out of the room. Natsuki spared a glance at Syo, his worry mirrored on the shorter’s face. He was ready to ask Tokiya again when Haruka dashed into the room.

“I just saw Jinguuji-kun in the hall, did something happen?” She asked, her worry saddening Natsuki, he didn't want her like that.

“He's just frustrated Nanami-san. We were discussing why Ittoki-san hasn't been showing up to practice.” Masato was quick to diffuse the panic that was starting to build in Haruka, Natsuki noticed the way her shoulders relaxed with that statement, “Have you talked to him in these past couple days?”

“No, I haven't really seen Ittoki-kun. I've been a bit busy trying to compose a new song.” She replied, downcast.

Natsuki heard the quiet grumbling from Syo next to him, his annoyance more a nervous habit than anything. He gripped his shoulder in a warning, almost hearing the relenting pout that was sure to be on Syo’s face. He smiled gently down at Haruka.

“Well, I think I'll be taking my leave. Hopefully, Otoya-kun shows up. Bye Syo-chan. Bye Haru-chan.” He couldn't help but wave exuberantly at the two, their cuteness making it hard to resist acknowledging.

Natsuki found himself wandering outside near the lake when he caught sight of Otoya. Red hair peeked from over the wall of the gazebo. He couldn't help it as he dashed to the gazebo.

“Otoya-kun!”

He latched himself to the red-haired boy with a proud smile and barely registered when Otoya knocked off his glasses in an attempt to get out of his hold.  
\---  
Satsuki growled when he was shoved into the front seat. His host was too reckless with his actions. Annoyed, he shoved Otoya out of his arms none too gently, glaring down at surprised crimson eyes.

“Wh-wha-” quiet sputtering came from below him.

“You better be glad my host cares about you. If it was anyone else, I would've been them to a pulp.” He informed Otoya, voice freezing.

Instead of being intimidated, his statement had the opposite effect. A blush quickly spread across the redhead’s face, turning it close to the color of his hair. Suddenly, as if Natsuki was awake, his brain focused on how cute the blushing boy looked and refused to focus on anything else. He turned away from the main part of his problem, feeling his own face heat up as he glared at the lake in front of the gazebo.

“Put the glasses back on me.” He stated, trying to keep his voice even and not snap.

“To-Tokiya wasn't lying?” It seemed like Otoya was lost in his own thoughts, not even acknowledging Satsuki’s demand.

“Give me the glasses, idiot.” He demanded, his voice short as he half turned to face Otoya, reluctantly.

Otoya blinked, jostled out of his thoughts. He stared up at Satsuki. He scrambled for the metal frames, passing them to the wary blonde. Satsuki scowled, shoving the frames on his face, glad to be out of such a stressful situation.

Natsuki looked around, confused, his mind sluggish as it tried to fill in the pieces, “What happened? It's really hazy…”

“You don't-” Otoya cut himself off with a look of realization, “Oh.”

“Huh, Otoya-kun? Do you know what happened?” Natsuki tilted his head in confusion, finally noticing the redhead he'd been trying to find before it went hazy.

Otoya froze, “Um…uh...”

He seemed flustered as he tried to answer, Natsuki leaned on the wood fenced between the supports of the gazebo with an easy smile.

“Both you and Haru-chan…I don't understand how the two of you don't see what the rest of us do.” He chuckled, shaking his head, “Otoya-kun, we all like you and Haru-chan so much…you both just have an aura that draws people in.”

He heard shuffling behind him, the bench to his left shifting slightly, “It's…hard. I guess I've never thought about anything like that. I mean, Haruka-chan was the given here. She cares and we like her for that. I'm nothing special, I don't get it.”

“You two…” Natsuki turned to look down at Otoya fondly, “You're kind and care about people. Maybe you don't see it, but you and Haru-chan are practically mirrors, the same kind of person. You're both so open and warm, we, like moths, are drawn to it. You both don't let your past drag you down and don't let your sadness interfere with helping people. That's why we like you _both_.”

Otoya looked away from Natsuki’s and gaze, a soft blush dishing his cheeks, but he didn't reply.

“Also that right there as well.” Natsuki pointed out, humor seeping into his voice, “You both get so adorably embarrassed. Honestly, we all live when that happens.”

He stretched his arms out a bit and made to leave the gazebo. As he passed through the archway, he stopped and glanced back at the thoughtful male.

“And please don't ignore us. I'll see you tomorrow, ‘Toya-kun!”

With a wave over his shoulder, he went back to his and Syo’s room, a feeling of fulfillment in him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed be a one shot I swear! I couldn't help it though, Otoya to cute to cut short. I blame tv tropes for this brain child. I was looking through the UtaPri page and ended on a looksy through a tumblr page that had an adorable picture of him.
> 
> Side note: Masato isn't in this because I find him the weakest of the four. Cecil isn't in because this is while he's still cursed.
> 
> ~LadyHikari


End file.
